


A Pharaoh's Theif Dilemma

by Saxzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Egypt AU, Bandit Theif! Yuuri, Court Magician! Viktor, M/M, Oneshot, Pharaoh! Yurio, inspired by the yugioh series, kinda OOC i know, please imagine this au with yugioh in your mind, sorry for my bad grammar and shits, the memory arc that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: “Majesty, Lord Viktor. The famous bandit thief Yuuri strikes again.” One of the guards informed the late King. His pale silvery hair become greyer as time progress, the country’s problems being his problems since the Pharaoh was too young and incompetent to rule a kingdom. Sure, Horakhti did choose him but at his young age and mind? The court minister, Viktor wasn’t sure plus the fact that the problem at hand was even the worst.The Ancient Egypt AU nobody is asking for only for my self-indulgence





	

“Majesty, Lord Viktor. The famous bandit thief Yuuri strikes again.” One of the guards informed the late King. His pale silvery hair become greyer as time progress, the country’s problems being his problems since the Pharaoh was too young and incompetent to rule a kingdom. Sure, Horakhti did choose him but at his young age and mind? The court minister, Viktor wasn’t sure plus the fact that the problem at hand was even the worst.

Rubbing his temple, Viktor took some time to compose himself. Ordering the guards to _do the usual._ ‘The usual’ was a normal task that the palace guards already knew. Like they can do this task with their eyes closed even. That’s how ‘the usual’ is. Bowing their heads, the guards then did as they were told and scurried themselves away from the throne room.

Coughing, Viktor then fixed himself before turning to the figure sitting on the golden throne of Bolshevik. There lies the young Pharaoh Yurachka. “I am not going to repeat myself again for explaining, Highness. Your beloved thief has come and seeks your audience.” And as if on cue, with a snap of the court’s mage, the guards came back together with a tanned man with hair as black as the kohl.

Said tanned man was grinning. “Ah, finally.” Like he was waiting for the opportunity to be caught. The guards were even in a more disheveled expression: clothes and face expression shows that they had just went through hell and back just to capture the thief. Now... if only the pharaoh in question would be able to repay them with their dedication to their jobs.

“You again?” Groaned the pharaoh. Not amused about the person in front of him to be present. How many times did he seeks an audience from the pharaoh? Ten? Twenty? Pharaoh Yurio couldn’t remember but he was definitely – maybe the only one who is willing to be caught to have an audience with the pharaoh.

_Who even does that?!_

The bandit thief smirked, all in his glory. “I missed you, your Highness.”

“For the last time, thief. You and I had done these trial yesterday. Let my servants, guards and my peace of mind, rest.” Pharaoh replied, his hand resting on his chin. The dangling earrings hung heavily in his ears but he was the Pharaoh and the kohl in his eyes was starting to irritate him. Wanting to rub the black ink out of his eyes. The thief took its step, the guards readying their weapons if the thief had somehow done anything unnecessary. The Pharaoh halted them, saying not to make any movements. He knew he would never do anything to harm him. Although there were times that he did. But those were only precautionary measures.

Bandit Thief Yuuri moved forward, already three steps closer from where the Pharaoh is. His breath hitched trying to compose himself from the figure walking towards him. “One more move, thief and I swear I am going to–” couldn’t finished his sentence when he himself was pulled away from the throne and was enclosed with a warm embrace by the thief himself. Yuuri’s body sweat as visible but at the same time he couldn’t help but be awed with his body.

“Or what? What are you going to do, majesty?” He grinned. Pharaoh Yuri’s cheeks flustered. His red cheeks contemplating his tanned complexion. The golden bands on his wrist clanked on the floor. Since, when did he?! The golden ornaments clattered rolling towards the group of guards while the Minister, Viktor sighed, annoyed and yet irritated about the royal heir and thief’s public display of affection.

“Alright, alright. Back up.” The minister says, ordering the guards to capture the thief. They did so and the thief didn’t dare to fight any longer. The thief grinned throwing his hands into the sky for surrender. Hands tied in its back and removing him from the throne room. Pharaoh Yuri groaned, clutching his heart. Beating faster and faster like wanting to combust. That wench... Said in his mind. There was never a day, or month that the thief has made his heart feel like this.

Ever since their first meeting, Bandit Thief Yuuri had tried and tried and tried (keyword: TRIED) to kidnap the royal heir from the palace but is always getting discovered due to the Council of the Pharaoh. Most especially his father-like figure Minister Viktor. Yuuri then plan alternative in trying to take the Pharaoh away but no such luck. Minister Viktor concluded to throw the thief back to his hometown. “Just like that?!” the heir said.

“Oh, shut your mouth, Your Highness. We all know that you– of all people could not see this man to be cast into the dungeons along with those disgusting slaves and evil-doers.”

“How dare you¬–”

“You have feelings with this man. Do not deny it. I could see it in my eyes.”

At that phrase, the royal heir couldn’t reply. Couldn’t deny the fact because deep inside his mind, his minister was right and the other part was screaming and refusing such an idea.

_Do I really have feelings for such a man?_

_Impossible!!!_

“Where are you going, Yurio?” The Minister magician asked. “My chamber! Do not disturb me with anything that concerns about the politics or problems of the kingdom. I do not want to hear anything about it.” Leaving the throne room to the older court magician. Viktor sighed and rubbing his temples. He swore that the young Pharaoh could be the reason for his hair to leave in his head. With all the stress about the kingdom’s problems and the Pharaoh’s incompetence to rule, no wonder Viktor feels like his age was double to his exact one.

 

* * *

 

_“Highness!!! Your highness!! Prince Yurachka. Where are you?” The Pharaoh, Viktor called, shouting the name of brother’s son. He was piece of work, Viktor muses. Everytime he tries to persuade the young prince, all of sudden he would disappear in just a flash. A group palace guards came towards the Pharaoh, reporting that they have not seen the young prince anywhere. “Find him outside if you must! Just bring me my nephew or I will have all of your heads beheaded. Go!!!”_

_Viktor’s face was in pain. He didn’t want anything to happen to his nephew after his parents died from a secret massacre making their only child, Yurachka the only survivor. He didn’t want to lose him. Never again!_

_“Yurio!!!! Where are you!!!”_

_The young prince was quietly sleeping on the tree in the nearest oasis at the palace. He didn’t quite remember how he got there but seeing the blue crystal-like waters, Yurio then ran towards the place. The place was a sanctuary. No guards, no tutors, no servants and especially no Viktor to nag him every time about responsibility and duty. He didn’t like his Uncle due to that fact that one: he is an annoying man and two: he refuses to become his heir._

_He already lost his parents and Grandfather from the sudden massacre that happened to their palace. He was away from them because of playing with the other kids from the nearest kingdom. Never did it occur to him that once he comes back, he would never hear the voice of his mother and father again. Couldn’t even say goodbye to them and tell them how much they have mean to the young prince._

_Now, he was forced to live to Bolshevik where his Uncle, Pharaoh Viktor, was the ruler and the only relative he has left._

_“Stupid Viktor.” He mumbled, soaking himself into the clear waters of the oasis. Refreshing himself from the heat of palace and the insufferable pain that is scribes, texts and Gods. He never wished to be a Pharaoh, much less to rule a Kingdom. Why can’t someone else be the heir?! Only that were the case but since the Pharaoh does not wish to have a concubine or any women in his court, Viktor has been heirless ever since he gained the throne from his Grandfather._

_His tanned-skin washing away the dirt and unnecessary filth from his body. Yurio skin-dipped his entire body one last time until satisfied that he could say he was already clean. Once he was done, Yurio then put on his clothes. He was sure that his Uncle was pulling his hair for doing a stunt like that._

_“Guess I better get back then.” Grabbing his things, the young prince went back to the palace._

* * *

 

 

_“Do you realize what you have done?!” Pharaoh Viktor shouted. Almost his voice have reached the other neighboring kingdoms. The young prince tsked. Not paying any attention to the whole fiasco he’d just pulled off. “Leaving the palace without any servants around. What if something happens to you while I am not aroun?!” Grabbing the prince’s shoulders. His hands tightly clenched around them making Yurio wince in pain. He gritted his teeth, “Get off me.” He said._

_Viktor realized that he was hurting his nephew, pulling away from the teen. Viktor apologized. “I just…” He added. “I don’t want to lose you too, Yurio.” His nephew froze. Never thought that he would hear those words from his Uncle. He never did once saw the Pharaoh to not be un-Pharaoh-like. Yurio always see him so serious in his duties._

_So hearing those words made him…flustered inside. Yurio, blushed. Couldn’t contain his emotions about his Uncle. Didn’t want to show his weakness and that he’s also affected to what he said. “I-I’m going back to my chamber!” He did the only thing he knew he was good at. Running away. Running away to hide his real emotions so that no one could know the truth. He didn’t like to show it to anyone other than his parents._

_Yurio did – in his mind wanted to be closer to his Uncle. He knew that would also be the wishes for his parents if they were still alive. He could also saw the determination his Uncle Pharaoh was giving him in order for him to open up. But Yurio was too shy. Too scared to show his weakness. Too scared that he might be broken as if he did that. He was also scared that what if his Uncle leaves him also. That thought was what made Yurio too scared to open up with anybody._

_Running._

_Running._

_Running._

_He was used to running away. Reaching the chamberlain of his so called ‘room’. The young prince dive himself into the soft cushions of his bed. He cried, and cried and cried. He felt sorry for his Uncle. I’m sorr for worrying about you. I’m sorry for being an obnoxious child. I’m sorry for always skipping my classes. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

_Screech!!!_

_The young prince was startled, grabbing the nearest weapon he could. In his case, was golden drinking cup. “Who’s there?!” Demanding to remove himself into the shadows of the chambers. He wasn’t scared, mind you. Just…startled. “I demand you to get out of my quarters whoever you are!” He commanded. At that, the mysterious figure then stepped forward, bathing his figure with the waning moonlight. When the young prince could saw his feature he was baffled. Stunned, if might add._

_The figure in the moonlight was young man. Much older than him 5 years if he presumes. His hair was the color of black kohl used for painting the eyes. His eyes were contemplating his dark complexion but only his were a little darker. He was wearing red silken robe with golden lining from the bottom part. But what attracts the prince more was the way his face expression makes. The said man was pissed. “What in the name of RA are you doing inside the palace? How did you even enter?”_

_Said man tsked. How in the blazes– “You royals are such a pain the shin. You think just because you live a wondrous life here in the palace means that your entire kingdom isn’t suffering?!” on his hand was a short dagger which Yurio could depict the name. “That is my father’s belonging! Give it back!” running towards the said man to get the dagger. But it was supposed to be on my father’s grave along with his other belongings. Which means…._

_“Are you a tomb robber?” He asked. Said tomb robber did. His face leaning closer to the prince making him flustered. “My, my. What a feisty prince you are. But too bad,” Pushing the prince away to the bed. He smirked, the godawful smirk that made Prince Yurio winced, irritated and wanted to punch that beautiful face of his into oblivion._

_That insufferable bastard…_

_Holy RA please guide me into killing that worthless human being._

* * *

In the Pharaoh’s chamber, a number of women was playing, touching and entertaining the young ruler. He was sure that Viktor had called them for him to have a relaxation. Women much older and has more experience with sexual urges that neither he has any interest with. Sipping his own cup of wine. The enterntainmer, Yurio presumes that her name was Nenet or something like that. Couldn’t care less if it was even right or wrong. “Your Highness, lighten up a little. You’re the ruler of Bolshevik, are you not?”

“I do not like being lectured by some whore about my duties. Get out of my sight.” His face contorted with irritation throwing the contents of the wine glass at the dancer’s face. “Kyaahhh!!!!!” The dancer screamed running away outside the Pharaoh’s quarters. Looking at the remaining people. “You. You. You!” He pointed. The golden bands clanking with each other from having contacts. “All of you! Get out of my face! Scram!” And scram they did.

Yurio scratched his head. His regular tantrums were starting to show. But then again. There was never a time that he had a nice day. “I know you’re in there, theif. Out.” And there he was. Bandit Theif Yuuri in all of his naked body glory. Seriously… “I do not want to even know how you’ve escaped from my guards but I guess that is what you call ‘your charm’.” Folding his hands, Yurio fell onto his bed. Pouting about about the escapade. Said bandit theif just scooted himself closer to where the young ruler is. Making himself comfortable on his soft cushions. The theif, grabbed the Pharaoh’s head and flopping it against his lap. Soothing the blonde locks of his.

“I’m glad I am not going to explain myself any further.” He said. Caressing the tip of Yurio’s head. Yurio was aware of their proximity and could not care less that he was here inside his quarters.

The only thing he wants was to relax his peace of mind.

And he could feel it together with the bandit theif.

“I am tired. If you’re going to ease their tension in my body by sleeping with you then I suppose that I could let this one incident off.” He added making Yuuri laughed. Joy planted in his face like he was already wishing something to happen. Didn’t made any second moves. He pushed the Pharaoh in his bed. Him on top of the ruler. A devilish smirk shown in his face. “Then please do not regret this, Majesty.”

“Believe me, theif. I am already am but I am tired. I do not want to fight with you today. So come.”

“Entertain your beloved King.”

“With pleasure, Highness.”

 

-End-


End file.
